The current art teaches for assembling lights with a light beam that is bounded by a cut-off line at a certain level above ground level. This cut-off line is produced using either masks and/or reflectors.
While this creates a hard edge on the cast light, the light housing itself is then attached to often a very diverse number of different types of makes and models of vehicles.
Furthermore, because many of these vehicles are of the off-road and motorsport variety, these makes and models further even more as these types of vehicles are often modified by enthusiasts with a wide range of tire sizes, shocks, and suspensions, such that the height of the light itself must now be accounted for in order for it to remain useful to the driver of the vehicle it is attached to.
In order to ensure that the beam is neither too high nor too low, it is necessary to allow for the adjustment of the vertical position of the cut-off line on the cast light. To make this adjustment, current devices are used that incorporate masks or reflectors which are movable by design.
This being so, when incorporating hinged masks or reflectors which address adjustment of the light beam, current designs are now understood to also have certain drawbacks, notably that the current designs lack the stability to withstand the impact and vibrations that these off-road vehicles are reasonably likely to experience.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that overcomes one or more of the problems in the prior art and provides for an adjustable light which also meeting the impact and vibration resistance requirements most of these drivers would require.